Las andanzas del Mightyena errante
by DonnaDam
Summary: Numerosos anales encontrados en las ruinas de la antigua Teselia relatan los reveses y fortunas de un vivaz Mightyena quien, gracias a su mucho ingenio y picardía, engaña para sobrevivir en una región famosa por sus conflictos y atenuada por su pobreza.
1. Chapter 1

_"...Una historia encontrada en los anales del deteriorado castillo galés de Bhreatain, escrito por el más grande autor que alguna vez hubo"_

En el primer día de Marzo, año del que no tengo la sensatez de recordar, no ha mucho que once bonitos Poochyenas nacieron cerca a una aldea en la pequeña Bretaña. Parte de sus fortunas consistían en algunos andrajos como abrigo, un caldero con maíz, carne y retazos de pan, un par de alforjas robadas, cuatro robustos leños de roble, preciosas gemas en un cesto y algún que otro Deerling para la cena entre semana. La edad de su madre, que no era poca en entendimiento, rondaba entre ocho o nueve otoños; era robusta, de sangre férvida y ávida cazadora. Solía darse la mayor parte del día a vagar por las planicies atiborradas de pokémon de rebaño en busca de algún refugio donde pudiese enmendar su mucha necesidad y la de sus cachorros; y fue luego de cuatro largos días (que a ella le parecieron semanas) que llegó a un adoquinado castillo - -antiguamente ocupado por donosos armados, ahora refugio de diversos pokémon. El edificio permanecía mohoso y deteriorado por el tiempo, y allí pereció la noche entera.

Uno a uno fueron naciendo los Poochyenas, y cada uno más desafortunado que el otro; pues, no había cachorro en la manada que no demostrase su hastía y poco espíritu. Al cabo de unas horas dio a luz el último de ellos, de quien dicen sin equivocación alguna los autores de la época, nació bajo un sedoso manto de fortuna. Es, pues, de saber, que aquel último cachorro era un verdadero alborotador. Pasaba la mayor parte del día meneándose y sacudiéndose por las empedradas calles de la aldea, gruñendo y vociferando frustrados ladridos, cuales producían la risa en los venteros, caballeros y damiselas del pueblo.

Una dulzura instantánea se desprendía de su rostro oliváceo, fuertemente iluminado por su pelaje, pero delicadisimo y suavemente impregnado de lágrimas bajo sus bordeados ojos, y en la parte superior de las mejillas, sobre la cual a veces las largas pestañas proyectaban su sombra. Y con estas agradables aptitudes procuraba asomarse por las vadeadas travesías de los pastizales, con el rubicundo sol esparciendo sus delicados rayos sobre su brillante pelaje. Solía pasearse por la tabernas llevando a cabo diabluras de todo tipo, y tanta era su jovialidad e inquietud que calmarlo era una tarea que nadie se atrevía a cumplir. Tal así fue que al segundo día ya había aprendido a caminar como todo un señorito, haciendo gala de su encanto y simpatía.

El pokémon, siempre alegre e inquieto, se sentía con ganas de lanzar un bostezo de los que descargan los nervios y revolcarse en el peñascoso suelo, saludando con dulces y melodiosas armonías la llegada del amanecer. Pasó muchas noches entretenidas en una taberna-posada perteneciente a un simpático hacendado de traza robusta y ademán jaranero que rozaba los sesenta años de edad; aquel no era una especie de agradable hospitalario, si no un aficionado a la crianza pokémon, y era tanta su afinidad y gusto que pokémon salvaje que veía, pokémon que quería para su hacienda, y no faltaron oportunidades en las que, cegado por la oportunidad de adquirir otra criatura, se ganó una violenta reprenda de parte de su verdadero propietario.

Y así, sin dar parte a nadie de sus intenciones y sin que nadie lo viese, el cachorro salía pasar el día en la taberna con grandísimo contento, dando exageradas brincos e inacabables piruetas que terminaban por agotarlo. Todas estas y demás monadas para llamar la atención de los clientes, quienes en pocos días le habían cogido un gran cariño.

Al cuarto día ya era todo un patán, se la pasaba merodeando por la bodega oliendo cada uno de los numerosos licores del lugar. Allí tuvo numerosas discusiones con algunos pokémon acerca de quién fue el más valiente entrenador pokémon: Baltarabadán de Sinnoh o Maltadicomiconiqués de Kanto; pero el Gogoat más anciano de pueblo aseguraba que nadie había peleado con tanta maestría como Espartafilardo de Johto, y que él no era tan llorón y melindroso como lo eran los demás, y que su valor fue siempre sumamente aclamado.

Con estas y otras travesuras el cachorro demostraba su ingenio y picardía; solía ir a la cervecería durante la noche donde dos doncellas esperaban sosteniendo algunas antorchas. El Poochyena entró en la posada esperando que algún enano tocase la trompeta anunciado su llegada, pero, al ver que nadie estaba allí, y viéndose a sí mismo en el apuro de arribar hacia los establos y conseguir algo de comida, dirigióse a el portón de la posada donde otras dos doncellas aguardaban. En ese momento quiso la casualidad que, estando uno de aquellos porqueros que iban hacia los establos dio un estruendo de su cuerno para reunir a su rebaño de Wooloos, e inmediatamente se le representó al cachorro lo que deseaba, la señal de una enano anunciando su llegada; y con aquella prodigiosa satisfacción que le caracterizaba cabalgó hacia la posada y hacia las damas, quienes, viendo a un pokémon de aquel talante arribando con tal terneza, aderezáronle enseguida algo para comer.

Llegado aquel día, cual era el séptimo desde su nacimiento, él era ya un gran bailarín, acostumbraba a subirse sobre el angosto mostrador de caoba barnizada a realizar sus monerías. Le gustaba demasiado siete noches borrachas, su júbilo y algazara lograban de él los mejores pasos de baile, que los ilustraba en iracundas cabriolas, aunque mejor estaba con la juerga en la mañana, cual danzaba realizando torpes y frenéticas piruetas a lo largo del tablero. Cuando el cachorro vio a tal multitud celebrar sus monadas, comenzó a decir con mucha donosura...

"¡Nunca, oh! algún pokémon fue,  
Por manos de borrachos tan aplaudido,  
Como aquel brioso Poochyena,  
Cuando desde su pequeña aldea él vino-  
Doncellas acariciaban su pellejo,  
¡Oh!, suavemente rasgaban su cola"

Las doncellas, quienes no estaban aptas para entender sus ladridos, no respondieron nada. Luego, el cachorro continuaba…

Al decimoquinto día ya hablaba el latín y el francés, paseábase de aquí para allá a lo largo de la espaciosa taberna, meneándose con chispa y gracejo repitiendo con fervor: _La razón de la sinrazón que a mi razón se hace, de tal manera que mi razón enflaquece, que con razón me quejo de la vuestra fermosura._

Divertíase demasiado ladrándole a los Ponyta y Rapidash del establo, era aquella una de sus diabluras favoritas, apresurábase a acertarle mordiscones en sus tarsos y a arrancarles los pelos de sus colas, y a levantarles una pata aferrándose a sus pezuñas, de modo que estos volteaban airados a gritarle, a lo que el poochyena huía aterrado, para al cabo de algunos segundos regresar con la misma rabia y energía a fastidiarlos nuevamente. Llegaron a pensar los laburantes de la hacienda que todo el brío y viveza que sus pusilánimes hermanos no poseían fueron a parar a él, no faltaban oportunidades en las que era necesario suministrarle polvo somnífero para que este se sosegara; rogábase también el cura del pueblo que este pronto partiera, el diablo puede encarnar en muchas formas.

Recuerdo un día en el que, estando uno de los tantos cachorros soñolientos de la manada merodeando cerca de un molino, quiso treparse de un brinco por sobre las gradas del pórtico, tal como su hermano el vivaracho lo hacía, aunque solo cayó panza arriba rodando por una pequeña colina debido a su inmutable flaqueza, quedando su pelaje ennegrecido y embarrado. Al ver nuestro cachorro Poochyena lo que hubo sucedido, corrió hacia su madre, y apuntándole con una pata gritó: "¡Mami, es el coco!"

"¡Cabrón!" Respondieron los demás riendo.

Su fortuna quiso que esa escena fuese vista por el ventero de la posada, quien los cortejo con un poco de paja, semillas, leños, andrajos, pasas y algunas otras artesanías. Junto a muchos otros materiales de los que estaban provistos.

Fueron así pasando sus días en la taberna, y estando de monería en monería, y de diablura en diablura, al trigésimo segundo día ya era un guapo y presto Mightyena, con su lomo atestado de un desbordante y escabroso pelaje, teñido en un profundo negro alquitrán que en semejantes criaturas se pintan. Asomábase entonces al balconcito en la buhardilla de la taberna, apenas cercado con rejas de creosota, donde durmió durante las cálidas y cortas noches de Julio; aquel balcón (de aproximadamente seis pies de largo) apuntaba hacia la peñascosa carretera lo suficientemente ancha como para asistir las lujosas carrocerías de ébano que trajeron los navíos desde la capital, desde entonces era muy común el ruido del látigo al golpear los delgados lomos de los Rapidash, los pokémon callejeros toreando rabiosos a estos, y alguna que otra risotada o reverencia de un transeúnte. Pronto, divisó de pie sobre el bordillo de la acera, un joven mozo que se agitaba en sentido al pórtico de la taberna de tal modo que una parvada de pidgey huyeron asustados de las ventanas del salón.

"¡Erin!" que así se llamaba el hacendado "¡el chimchar que me vendió es un gamberro sinvergüenza! ¡si usted viera! ¡hasta ahora no me ha ayudado en la labranza! ¡qué digo! ¡no me ha ayudado en nada! ¡si usted supiera! ¡lo único que hizo hasta ahora fue quemar el heno y asustar al ganado! ¡válgame dios! ¿¡sabe usted cuantas filas de patatas incineró!? ¡nueve!"

"¡Comience a hablar usted bien del monito!" respondió el susodicho Erin, mientras atendía su taberna como de costumbre

"¡Porqué he de hacerlo!" dijo el joven, de nuevo encolerizado

"¡Así nunca se lo venderá a algún cretino, camarada!"

"¡Maldito usted y todos sus cimientos!"


	2. Chapter 2

_"...En este segundo manuscrito hallado en las profundidades del castillo de Bhreatain, el más grande autor que alguna vez hubo cuenta la desafortunada historia que le acaeció al Mightyena una noche en la estancia. Los documentos permanecen custodiados por un furioso arsenal de Aegislash, por lo que se hace dificil hallarlos a todos y servirlos en este compilado con regular y armoniosa puntiualidad"_

Apenas había el rubicundo sol esparcido sus rayos sobre el abarrotado follaje de las arboledas de la pequeña Bretaña cuando, por una de las travesías que vadeaba los copiosos pastizales de la estancia, una muy bonita Absol de las que llaman al partido asomábase rodando por la rocosa superficie rebuscando los primeros brotes de calor de la temprana mañana. Era aquella una labradora de las que llevaba el sillín y la alforja en el lomo y unas filosas garras para el harado; flexible como un felino, de pelaje engalanado y un cuerno algo gastado; había llegado a trabajar allí junto a su manada en uno de los fríos días de Marzo.

Mightyena dio un sonoro bostezo de esos que desperezan el alma, escuchando consigo el crujir de las hojas que sobre sus patas requebraban.

Sucedió pues, en este tiempo, que, dándole al cachorro en el mes de agosto una calentura de las que los físicos llaman de cópula, vino a fijarse en aquella bonita aunque algo mojigata labradora, cual tenía la mala fortuna de ser la única peonza hembra en la hacienda; y atinaba así a perseguirse el rabo y a acertar malogradas piruetas para llamar a su atención. Las monadas ya se le acababan y su enamorada desaparecía entre los trigales, y no hallaba ya más remedio a que le cogiera interés.

Estando en esto, descubrió el cachorro alrededor de quince Miltank que en un corral estaban, y llenósele el corazón de alegría al ver una en particular que, como estaba acostada panza arriba, parecía una altísima y refulgente montaña rosada. Y en verla, nuestro autor citó estos coloquios, como parte del discurso que este se imaginó cuando el cachorro vio a las vaquillas:

"_Este es el día en el cual se ha de ver lo bien que me tiene guardada mi suerte, las cuales hazañas quedaran honradamente escritas en días futuros. Porque aquella montaña que tan imponente se alza será escalada sin mayor dificultad por mis fuertes garras, y con la que, llegado su día, seré eternamente bautizado como el Mightyena alpinista de montañas rosadas"_

Comenzó entonces el cachorro a treparse de la barriga del pokémon, mientras que este no daba propósito alguno en reprocharle; aunque con cada paso que el cachorro daba resbalábase echándose hacia atrás. Con esto, el Miltank comenzó a reír a causa de las cosquillas que las patas del cachorro causábanle al pisarla, y tanto tuvo que reírse que se echó para un costado aplastando así al pobre cachorro, que se vio a si mismo tan maltrecho y derrotado que se le revolvió todo el buche.

Fue tanto el coraje del pequeño cachorro en realizar aquel acometido, que si nadie hubiese acudido a sus voces, su vida habría sido entregada en aquella última sandez. Sacáronlo los labriegos de entre la pesada barriga del pokémon bovino, que no parecía siquiera enterarse de la faina que delante suyo sucedía; dejóle un poco cojo y acatarrado, y eso bien lo tenía merecido.

Contaba el mal ventero a todos cuanto allí se allegaban sus desastres, y dábales cuenta de ello una y otra vez, así de los alborotos en la aldea como de las diabluras en el molino, y ahora del suceso presente. Era la risa de todos tan grande que, toda la gente que por aquella tabicada calle pasaba, entraba a ver la fiesta que el cachorro se montaba; más con tanta gracia y donaire recontaba el ventero sus hazañas que, aunque el cachorro estaba tan maltratado y llorando, le parecía que hacía sinjusticia en no hacer reír a las gentes.

A la hora de aquel gracioso suceso quedó tan exhausto y remilgado que no tardó en desvanecerse sobre las cajuelas de mimbre. Más era materia de grande risa verle dormir, porque, como había cometido muchas diabluras, terminó por atascarse la pata en un cesto, y así luchó para quitárselo que se quedó amodorrado, y con esto, permanecía con medio cuerpo sostenido por una espuerta, y la otra mitad pendía de esta raspando el suelo.

Visto las alabanzas, algarabías y esmerados cuidados que recibía el cachorro por su cuestionable astucia, y las malas burlas que el ventero y las demás gentes de la aldea hacían de sus porfiados hermanos (que poca fama llevaban debido a su mucha hastía y poco ingenio), estos se determinaron en dejarle y esconderle donde jamás le encontraran, y como lo traían pensado y lo tenían en voluntad, dieron a la idea de tenderle un engaño.

Abreviaron en darle al Mightyena noticia de alguna falsa aventura a la que sin temor el cachorro acudiría con presteza y locura, que, por más ingenioso y perspicaz podía ser su entendimiento, jamás negaría la oportunidad de rejugar hazañas escuchadas en las fábulas que tanto alimentaban sus noches; pensando sobre esto los cachorros afirmáronce aún más en poner en ejercicio su plan. Y fue así, que luego de haber sido los pokémon de la estancia puestos en sus corrales, y estando todas personas adormecidas en sus tiendas, salieron por la villa hacia la posada en busca del cachorro sin que nadie los viese, enfilados uno detrás de el otro con grandísimo contento de ver con cuánta facilidad habían dado principio a sus deseos, riéndo como calenturientas arpías planeando su próxima travesura.

Buscáronle toda la noche hasta hallarlo. Mightyena permanecía apeado de la mimbrera, descansando patas arriba sobre los robustos e incómodos maderos. Cuentan los sabios antiguos que una vez hubo despertado, el mayor de sus hermanos se echó consigo, apoyando sus húmedas patas sobre en engalanado pelaje del Mightyena; era aquella noche una de las más lluviosas del año, por lo que todos los cachorros permanecían enlodados hasta las narices.

No tardó este en referir a su hermano sobre la bestia que allí afuera esperaba por algún valiente pokémon quien quisiera hacerle frente, y con esto cobrar valor y eterna fama; y así, haciendo graciosos gestos y exageradas piruetas, los diez cachorros que allí estaban montaron una pequeña función, describiendo a la bestia de esta divertida manera:

"_Tenía {el Hydreigon} el cuerpo y el_  
_rostro cubierto de pelo, y encima de él_  
_había conchas sobrepuestas unas sobreotras tan fuertes, que ningún arma las podía traspasar, y las piernas y pies eran muy gruesos y recios. Encima de loshombros pendían unas alas tan grandes, que hasta las patas le cubrían, y no de péndolas, más de un cuero negro como la noche, luciente, velloso, tan fuerte que ningún arma las podía empecer, con las cuales se cubría como lo hiciese un hombre con un escudo. Y debajo de ellas le salían brazos muy fuertes así como de un Pyroar, todos cubiertos de conchas más menudas que las del cuerpo, y en las manos poseía la hechura del águila Braviary, con cinco escamosos dedos; las uñas las tenía tan fuertes y tan grandes, que en el mundo no había cosa tan fuerte_  
_que entre ellas entrase que luego no_  
_fuese triste y brutalmente deshecha. Dientes tenía dos en cada una de las quijadas, tan fuertes y tan largos, que de la boca un codo le salían; y los ojos, grandes y redondos, muy bermejos como brasas, que aunque siendo de noche, eran vistos y todas_  
_las gentes huían de él"_

Y así, de uno en uno desfilaban representando cada cualidad de aquella temible bestia a la que se referían, haciendo graciosos gestos y cómicos rugidos. Ante esto los ojos del Mightyena rebrillaban como dos luceros, y tanto había caído en aquel engaño que se alborotó de sobremanera.

Para ir hacia allá, los poochyenas sostenían que habían de pasar un arroyo que con la mucha agua iba grande, y que era necesario un arca de las que había en las pocilgas de la posada.

Parecióle este buen consejo al Mightyena y dijo (según las recreaciones artísticas de los antiguos literatos de esta verdadera historia):

"_Discretos sóis; por esto os quiero bien. Llévadme a ese lugar donde el arroyo se ensangosta y subidme al arca, que ahora es verano y sabe mal la tormenta, y más llevar las patas mojadas"_

Los poochyenas, que vieron el aparejo a sus deseos, sacáronlo de debajo de las mimbreras, y lo llevaron derecho hacia un campanario de piedra que en la plaza estaba, sobre la cual el arroyo donosamente se desviaba, y le dijeron:

"_Este es el paso mas angosto que en el arroyo hay"_

Como llovía recio, y todos allí se mojaban, y con la prisa que llevában de salir y deshacerse de su alborotador hermano, no tardaron en poner en ejecución lo que les convenía según lo acordado. Lo envolvieron en muy ricos paños, y lo pusieron cerca de la rivera, y trajo allí el arca de la que ya oíste. La cachorra mas pequeña de la manada, y siendo así la que contaba con mas afiladas y tiernas garras, tomó el arca con sus zarpas e hizo una señal que decía (según recreaciones literarias de los letrados que sobre esta historia agregaron sus tintes dramáticos y teatrales): _Este es Mightyena, el errante, sin tiempo ni fortuna_. Y sin tiempo decía ella porque creía que luego moriría, y este nombre era allí muy preciado porque así se llamaba un andante del que había escuchado en una de las tantas sesiones folkloricas en la posada.

Estos arapos y otras sogas cubrieron todo su cuerpo, y puesta el arca sujeta con una cuerda fue liberada hacia el arroyo, donde el Mightyena aguardaba deseoso de liberar batallas y reyertas que tanta ilusión sobre calenturiento ánimo habían florecido.


	3. Chapter 3

… _Constituye a este capítulo el ávido trabajo de interpretación hacia los divertidos jeroglíficos hallados el el bote donde el Mightyena zarpó en aquella temible noche. Se ha discutido durante décadas el significado de las mismas, y con ello dedujéronse tantas historias que sobre este acontecimiento yacen…_

… _Teorízan los historiadores que gran parte de aquellos altivas y galantes ilustraciones convienen a los desatinados pensamientos del cachorro Mightyena en dirección a lo que creía que iba a suceder. Por lo que a partir de pistas que acompañan los rastros de los que se dieron específica mención, se ha llegado a esta divertida historia…_

Dos algunos días de su encerramiento, el cachorro comenzó a rogar a aquellas entidades de suma divinidad (quienes en su excelsa locura se albergaban), que le contasen algunas buenas historias con las que pudiese entretener aquellos setecientos años que él pensaba que iba a durar su viaje. La cual, por consejo de otra de aquellas –poderosas en excelsitud- entidades semi-divinas, le contaron la historia del dragón Pokémon que creó la región de Teselia junto a dos héroes gemelos. Más, luego, vino una yunta de Rapidash y contáronle la fantástica leyenda de Kyogre, Groudon y Rayquaza que habían oído mencionar por un anciano de Monte Pírico en la taberna.

Basta mencionar que aquellas bohemias y versadas bestias, ilustradas en sus dibujos con justa verdad e interpretadas como los Pokémon que con anterioridad se mencionan, no eran más que posibles visiones y recuerdos del cachorro. La sensibilidad estética e ilustrativa del mismo era tan audaz que con cinco líneas dispersas en puntos contrarios logró esclarecer lo que, se cree, son unos Rapidash.

Para ese tiempo el cachorro se holgaba cada vez más con aquellas historias. Le gustaba demasiado la leyenda del trío de las nubes, pero decía que no tenía que ver con la de los espadachines místicos, que con sus cuernos partieron a la mitad a un descomunal gigante. Decía muy bien de Reshiram y de Zekrom, aunque no estaba bien con las heridas que estos recibían a causa de sus enfrentamientos. Mejor estaba con el majestuoso y altísimo Ho-Oh, que con sus dos alas de acero, acometía a los que, a pesar suyo, se osaban en probar su valía.

Así pasaron algunas horas de aquel día (o aquellos días) donde su propia locura le había arrastrado a tal inspirador talante, y el cielo de la ya olvidada pequeña Bretaña se hacía cada vez más oscuro, y un Murkrow entraba y salía por las nubes, lanzado en cada curva de su vuelo un blando graznido.  
Hacia la medianoche, se sabe que su bote terminó siendo eventualmente arrastrado por las amansadas corrientes veraniegas hacia, donde se cree, fueron los acantilados de Alba (o Álbana, según las recientes reconstrucciones de la histórica lengua Galariana). Yendo, pues, caminando con carácter engalanado y flamante (por no mencionar su tan mal estado), nuestro cari-asmático aventurero iba hablando consigo mismo y en su irreal fantasía se refugiaba.

En estos coloquios íbase, cuando vio por el camino una figura que brillaba entre la penumbra, que, como estaba todo oscuro, no se dejaba ver con claridad. Era de noche, como se ha dicho, oscura, y él acertó a entrar entre unos árboles altos, cuyas hojas, movidas por el blando viento, hacían un temeroso y manso ruido, de manera que la soledad, el sitio y la oscuridad causaba horror y espanto.

Digo que oyó unos gruñidos que a compás con cierto crujir de hierros y cadenas, eran acompañados de furiosos rugidos que pusieran pavor a cualquier otro corazón que no fuera el del cachorro. Supo enseguida que aquellos quejidos y malestares eran, de alguna forma, causados por la figura que iba avecinándose, cual tenía una prominente altura y unos brazos tan largos como los del luchador Mienshao.

Creyó, sin duda, que esta debía ser la grandísima y peligrosísima aventura que había estado esperado por tanto tiempo y de le que le había sido prometida: porque fue en aquel momento cuando creyó ver que, allí mismo, se descubría un desaforado Hydreigon, a quien pensaba desafiar en una batalla y dejarlo agónico y malherido.

Díjole entonces el cachorro a las poderosas entidades que por él veían que los esperasen en aquel campo hasta dentro de tres días, en los cuales si no volvía, podían volver a la hacienda, y allí, por hacerle honores y buena obra, dirían a sus hermanos que nuestro, entonces moribundo, aventurero había muerto por acometer cosas que le hicieron digno de poder llamarse andante.  
Y, ante esto, el cachorro comenzó a aligerarse por sobre las planicies, imaginándose las mil y una maneras en las que a aquella temerosa bestia iba a derrotar; pero era materia de grande risa verle correr, porque, como tenía sujetado un bolsón de paja en la barriga a modo de armadura, esta era tan grande que dificultaba el andar de sus patas traseras, haciendo que se menease de un lado a otro y corriera tan despacio que parecía que estaba de jugarreta.

Y al decir esto, embistió a todo golpe contra la figura que estaba delante; y dándole un cabezazo, le volvió el impacto con tanta fuerza, que se hizo pedazos rodando muy maltrecho por el campo, quedando una de sus tantas armaduras desligadas. Pronto notaron que la figura se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de un Lucario, que, cargando sobre su espalda unos copiosos y muy gruesos tablones de madera, parecían las tres salvajes cabezas de un Hydreigon; y los demás gruñidos y quejidos que oían eran a causa de la pesada carga con la que el pobre pokémon estaba lidiando.

Estaban los tablones de madera ardiendo en el suelo, junto al Lucario que derribó el cachorro, y, tan pronto como el Mightyena pudo levantarse, aunque cojeando y muy maltrecho, se llego hacia él. Y poniéndole una pata sobre el rostro, le dijo que se rindiese: si no, que le mataría.

Estaba el malherido Lucario colgado de sus palabras, sin habla alguna, cuando vio llegar a toda prisa a su colega, una Liepard; como era de noche, el cachorro no pudo notar que venía junto al él. Llegóse entonces la escurridiza felina, exclamando los siguientes coloquios con excesa cólera:

— ¡Oh tu!, ¡quienquiera que seas!, ¡atrevido cachorro!, ¡que llegas de esa manera a vulnerar a mi muchacho!, ¡mira lo que haces!, ¡y no lo toques si no quieres dejar la vida en pago de tu atrevimiento!

— ¡Yo no he sido! — replicó sin más el cachorro— Quiero que usted sepa que yo solo soy un novel andante (aunque bastante experimentado en la razón) conocido como el Mightyena errante, y que es mi oficio y ejercicio el andar por el mundo irguiendo al torcido y vengando al humillado.

— No sé como pueda ser eso de erguir al torcido —respondió el malherido Lucario—, pues a mí de derecho me has vuelto tuerto, dejándome una pata quebrada, la cual no se verá erguida en varios días; y la humillación de la que me has vengado ha sido el de dejarme muy humillado, de modo que con esto quedaré humillado de por vida; y enorme desventura ha sido toparme con vos, que vas por allí buscando aventuras.


End file.
